1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card processing terminal suitable for use in distribution and money business industries and so on, and more specifically to a terminal for selectively processing both credit and debit card (or cash card) transactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accompanying the spread of various cards such as credit cards, debit cards (cash cards), etc., is a demand for processing various transactions on the basis of cards without depending upon payment in cash. Commonly, a terminal for processing only credit card transactions and a terminal for processing only debit card transactions is installed independently at each shop or store in such a way that a credit card processing terminal is installed so as to face the operator and a debit card terminal is installed so as to face customers.
In the case of a credit card, an amount of money to be paid by a customer is loaned on credit, and the amount of money is settled within a predetermined time period (e.g. one month). Therefore, when a credit card is used at a store, an authorization by a central installation (i.e. host computer) is required to check whether the used card is valid and whether the amount of money for transaction exceeds an upper credit limit. Further, according to circumstances, an amount of money on credit is transmitted to the host computer to be stored in a memory for settlement. The above credit processing is mainly operated by an operator at each store.
In contrast with this, in the case of a debit card, an amount of money for transaction is settled whenever a transaction is made. Therefore, when a debit card is used at a store, an amount of money for transaction is paid through a central installation of a bank associated with the debit card by transferring an amount of money for transaction from the customer's account to the store's account. The above debit processing is mainly operated by a customer himself.
Conventionally, as described above, since it has been necessary to equip two, credit card and debit card, processing terminals at each store, there exists problems in that a large installation space is required and therefore the installation cost is high.